My friend the Doctor
by Sumoonset
Summary: A kid as it rough but when the doctor comes all things are right but is it? I am not very good with stories so please bare with me! :)
1. Chapter 1

I ran. that's all I could do was run. Run away from my life. Run away from reality. And run away from everything.

I finally had to stop and when I stopped I saw a bench in front of me. I sat down and sobbed. _I wish...for help..._ I thought.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was sitting there but I suddenly heard a whurring noise. The wind started to pick up slightly. Suddenly a blue box appeared in front of me. A blue police box to be precise. It landed on the other side of the road I was near to. Suddenly a man with a bow tie came out.

"Well, where are we now?" asked the weird man. A girl with brown hair came out too.

"It looks like the present but somewhere else," the girl answered.

"Shall we have a look Clara?" the man asked

Let's," Clara answered. As they walked the man with the bow tie saw me.

"Why hello there," he said a little too loud for me,walking towards my direction," My name is the Doctor what is yours?"

The man sat in front of me smiling, like nothing in the whole wide world was wrong. I didn't answer I just looked at him.

"Well...oookay then," he said," Do you know the date?"

I still just looked at him.

"Okay, pretend I'm an alien and now nothing of what is going on-

He started to say then he saw something on me.

"You were crying," he said suddenly," That's why you're so quiet."

"Why were you crying?" he asked suddenly, surprising me.

"Doctor I think we're done here," the girl named Clara said," Let's go!"

The Doctor face the girl," I want to help him."

"You can't help me," I said, spooking the two.

"Well! You can talk!" the Doctor exclaimed," How can I help you?"

"I said, you can't help me," I answered.

"Oh I'm sure there is some way I can help," the Doctor said," I am a man of many things."

I looked at him in the eye," My father wants money by tomorrow, and if I don't give it to soon I will have no home. But if I stay and give him the money, He'll always beat me for unreasonable things I had not done. And if I run away he will find a way to find me and bring me back to his home and continue to beat me. Fix that!"

Both Clara and the Doctor were shocked to . They both were speechless. The Doctor was the first to speak up.

"You can come with me" He said," He'll never find you with me"

"That's a good idea" Clara said.

"Do you wish to come with me?" the Doctor asked.

"Where are going?" I asked

"Many, many places," was all the Doctor said.

I sat there just thinking about it when I saw him. The guy who hurt me in more ways than I could count. My father. He didn't see me yet so I let it stay that way.

"Yes! I 'll come," I said, standing up, ready to follow the Doctor.

"Okay! Off we go!" the Doctor said and he led me into his blue box.

When I went in I was shocked. It was bigger on the inside. _That CAN'T be possible!_ I thought. I raced all around the...buttons and what not.

"Doctor! What is this..place?" I asked in wonder.

It's my space ship. It's called the Tardis: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," the Doctor answered like he knew what I was going to say.

"...It's a time machine?!" I gasped.

"Yes! I can go where ever you'd like!" the Doctor said.

"Can we go to...a..mall?" I asked

'A MALL!?" the Doctor exclaimed," You could any where and you wan't to go to a mall?"

"I have never left my town ever, and I heard some people talk about a...mall. They said it was big, with little shops inside it," I said," I would like to see that."

"Well then, a mall we shall see," The Doctor said and a flew around the buttons and hit random ones. All doing so with a smile on his lips.

Suddenly the Tardis jolted and I grabbed the railing for my life. It was an experience I could not describe in words. It was fun but more than just fun...

The Tardis stopped finally and the Doctor ran outside. I followed right behind him with Clara behind me. When I walked out it was...not the mall. We were in a secret base by the looks of it. Every direction people were aiming guns at us.

"Oops! I might have gone the wrong way," the Doctor said," He, he, wrong turn!"

"Doctor where are we!" hissed Clara.

"We are in a secret base known as S.H.E.I.L.D.," the Doctor said," And we are intruders."

Well, , what do we have here?" a big good looking man said coming in to the sea of gunners," At ease gentlemen, there harmlesss."

"Sir, they just appeared out of nowhere and landed," one of the men said," Are you sure the're not dangerous."

"Positive. If Coulsen says the're not dangerous, I'll believe him," said the guy.

"So,Doctor,do you want to know how you got here?" asked the man.

"Yes! Very much, please," replied the Doctor.

"Well, we made this new machine that, if, turned on will bring your Tardis over to our place. It's like a magnet for you time machine. And it works only if the time machine is running through the vortex."

The Doctor was speechless. He was standing there and I could feel the rage coming off if him.

"You can't do that! I can go where ever I please!," the Doctor said finally.

"Well, to bad, we have you know," said the man I was starting to hate.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Clara.

"You'll see," The man said.

Suddenly I had a huge urge to sleep and that is what I did. I blacked out and I was lost to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and saw that I was tied,well, strapped to a metal chair. To my right was the Doctor and to my left was Clara. They were both awake and not very happy. I then looked around and saw that we were in a small metal room, with a table in the middle of us.

"Oh my goodness! What do they wan't me for?" the Doctor asked to himself," Something must be wrong if they capture me."

"Well, at least you have me and..uh...the kid," Clara said awkwardly.

Do you wish to know my name?" I asked.

"Yes! Very much!" the Doctor said, but before I could give an answer the man I didn't like came into the room.

"Yes Doctor, I know you want to know why on earth we want you," The man said," We need you."

"No surprise!" the Doctor said.

"There is an image we caught not very long ago and we don't know what it is," the man said.

"And you think I do?"

"Yes."

"Well, fine. Can I see it with out the bondage though?"

"Yes," and immediately we were free from the chairs.

"Follow me," the man said, and we followed. The man lead us to a room with.. a lot of...computers.

"Simmons, can you pull up that picture," the man said to a brown haired girl with a pony tail.

"Yes sir," Simmons, the girl, replied, and on the biggest computer, a picture of something metal in mid air. I didn't know what it was, but to the Doctor, it was something big, because he became speechless.

"Tha...that's...impossible!" the Doctor said finally.

"Is..is..that a...dalek?" Clara asked and I guessed Clara also knew what the metal thing was.

"Yes!" the Doctor replied.

"What is a...dalek?" I asked.

"A metal creature that is pure hate," the doctor replied, then he looked to the man," Where and when was this taken"

"In Washington, 15 hours ago," the man relied.

The Doctor started to pace in front of the big computer. He muttered softly to himself.

"Doctor? Is something wrong?" Clara asked.

"Yes! Terribly!" the Doctor exclaimed," The daleks have returned and I am not prepared!"

"Not...prepared?" Clara asked," But you're never truly prepared are you?"

"Yeah... you're right, but really! Why the daleks? I don't like them very much!"

Suddenly sirens started to sound throughout the base.

A chinese woman burst into the room," Something is attacking the base and we can't kill it!"

"I knew it! They found me!" the Doctor said, " Now they are going to wish they never did!"

And the Doctor walked towards the door and disappeared around the corner. I tried to follow him but the man I hated now stopped me

"Don't, where the Doctor is going, it's going to be dangerous," the man said.

"I don't care," I said, "I still want to go."

"That was an order," the man said.

I was going argue but Clara came in.

"Hey...uh, kid, Let's talk," She said," I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

"Okay," I said, and I followed her out the room.

"You didn't get to answer my first question, what is you name?" Clara asked me once again.

"I don't really have a name," I replied.

"What! You don't?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, they did give me name but they never used it," I said

"Well, would it be all right if I gave you name?" Clara asked.

"Uh...sure," I answered.

"Mmmm...I'll think about it that one," Clara said. That's when I heard something weird. It sounded like a voice but...not. I got the urge to follow it. I tried to ignore it by listening to Clara but it didn't work. I NEEDED to follow it. I got up ignoring Clara's remarks and walked towards the...thing. That's when the man came to us.

The Doctor is asking for both of you," The man said," Oh, by the way, you can call me the Director."


End file.
